One aspect of the present invention relates generally to a system and process that allows a television viewer to access on screen television program listings and use the program listings in an easy and convenient way to control operation of a video cassette recorder (VCR) or other recording device. In particular, it relates to a system and process that displays on a television screen, overlaying a primary television display or program, a small background schedule guide that can be easily accessed by a user during lulls in the primary television display or program.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to such a system and process that creates a directory of recorded programs by title for easy retrieval and program playback. More particularly, it relates to such a system and process in which the VCR or other recording device is controlled by a simple selection of program title and a record command, even for recording at a future date and time. Most especially, it relates to such a system and process incorporating an intuitive user interface.
Yet another aspect of the present invention relates generally to a cable television (CATV) decoder interface. More particularly, it relates to such an interface for connecting the cable television decoder to a television accessory, such as a video cassette recorder (VCR). Most especially, it relates to such an interface which maintains full functionality of the television accessory while connected to the decoder.
The difficulty of setting a VCR for automatic recording at a future date is notorious. Even users who are technically sophisticated will often make mistakes in the VCR programming procedure that cause them to record the wrong program or not to record anything at all. This difficulty has even resulted in a substantial body of humor dedicated to the subject of programming VCRs.
The difficulty of VCR programming has been alleviated somewhat by the development of VCRs that use a television set as a display for user prompts and feedback to the user during the programming process. U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,713, issued Mar. 13, 1990 to Michael R. Levine, discloses such a VCR using the television set as a display for VCR programming with an interactive user interface for directing the user on a step-by-step basis. Such a user interface removes a great deal of the mystery from VCR programming, but users still have difficulty with such a command-based interface and encounter problems carrying out the programming without making mistakes that cause them to miss recording programs they would like to watch at a different time than when they are broadcast.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,121, issued Nov. 10, 1987 to Patrick Young, discloses a system and process in which user selections from television schedule information are used for automatic control of a VCR. That patent also contains a description of a proposed user interface for such a system and process. However, the provision of a highly intuitive user interface that makes such a system and process easy and convenient to operate is a difficult task. Further development of this system and process has produced considerable change in the user interface as originally proposed.
In addition to simplifying VCR programming, users who do a substantial amount of program taping also need an improved system and process for keeping track of their recorded programs. Commonly assigned application Ser. No. 07/219,971, filed Jul. 15, 1988, in the name of Patrick Young, discloses a system and process that provides indexing capability for taped material. A user interface for a television schedule system and process should also handle this capability on an intuitive basis.
Thus, while the art pertaining to the control of VCRs and to television schedule systems is a well-developed one, a need still remains for a television schedule system and process incorporating an improved user interface. In particular, unlike most computer menus, a grid TV guide is an array of irregular cells, where the cell size can vary from a fraction of an hour to many hours-extending well beyond the current screen. If this array is navigated by a cursor that goes from cell to cell, a single cursor command can produce violent screen changes. For example, a cursor right command may cause an abrupt jump to a cell situated several hours from the current page. Not only is this unsettling, but may take considerable effort to recover. Clearly, a gentler cursor motion is needed for the irregular cells found in a grid TV guide.
Printed grid television schedule guides often include additional information besides the program title and broadcast names. Such grids are also-typically provided in combination with a more detailed printed schedule that contains a synopsis of each program, whether the program is a repeat, ratings for movies, and other information. When using a television set as a display for a schedule system, the size and resolution of the television display limit the amount of text that can be displayed with the grid. Improved techniques are required for conveying the most amount of information to the user in an easily understood manner within the limitations of the television display. When a large number of channels are available for viewing, there is also a need to order the display of information most conveniently for the user.
Programming a VCR for unattended recording becomes even more problematic when it is desired to record cable programs. Cable television decoders typically operate by requiring a television set and a VCR connected to the decoder to be set to a predetermined channel, such as channel 2, 3 or 4, and all channel selection is accomplished by the decoder. This presents problems for unattended recording, in that not all of the advanced features available on state-of-the-art VCRs can be used while the VCR is under control of the decoder.
Two Zenith Electronics Corporation technical papers disclose systems which attempt to deal with this problem. Merrell, "Tac-Timer," 1986 NCTA Technical Papers, pp. 203-206, discloses a smart remote controller to solve the unattended programming problem when a cable decoder precedes a VCR. The smart controller is programmed to turn on the cable decoder at specific times, but the VCR must be programmed independently to match the programming of the smart controller. However, this remote controller does not coordinate channel selection for such devices as television schedule systems, such as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,121, issued Nov. 10, 1987, nor does it support unique features of more advanced VCRs. For example, this controller does not support on-screen VCR programming, even if that feature is otherwise available on a VCR. The controller does not include any capability for conveying information about a channel selected on the cable decoder unit to a television schedule system or a VCR in any useful way.
Long, "The VCR Interface," 1986 NCTA Technical Papers, pp. 197-202, discloses two solutions for the unattended programming problem when a cable decoder precedes a VCR. The first of these is a VCR baseband decoder, also called BASE-TAC, and currently marketed by Zenith as MultiPort or MP. MPs allow the core functions (descrambling and addressing) of a cable decoder to be added to TVs and VCRs. The decoder accepts the baseband output of the TV or VCR tuner, eliminating the need for a separate decoder tuner and attendant need to coordinate two tuners. This method is effective for supporting television schedule systems and allows full functionality of advanced VCR features. However, the MP alternative requires new TV or VCR equipment and is not compatible with the existing installed base of cable decoders. This method has not been well-received at this time. The second is the VCR Interface, which uses RF switching and a centralized approach for all TVs and VCRs in the home. It descrambles incoming CATV channels and, after modulation, combines them back onto the CATV cable at unused upper channels. The result is that any TV set on the cable can receive premium channels without a separate decoder. This method eliminates the need for redundant decoders at every TV set or VCR. As described, the system was conceived for only one premium channel. To support a television schedule system, all premium channels must be descrambled together and be available simultaneously. If not, it would be necessary to provide a way of tuning the centralized descrambler from any TV set or VCR attached to the cable. Such a scheme would be awkward when more than one TV or VCR competes for control of the single descrambler. The VCR interface may be implemented using retrofitted decoders, but the overall cost may be prohibitive for the average home.
A somewhat similar system for use with the German television networks is described in Sommerhauser, "Video Programm System: Flexibel programmieren mit VPS," Funkschau, No. 25, December 1985, pp. 47-51.
Other prior art relating to CATV, its decoders, and programmable remote devices includes west German Published Application 2,338,380, published Feb. 13, 1975; U.K. Patent 1,554,411, published Oct. 17, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,651, issued Mar. 1, 1983 to Templin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,691, issued Jul. 19, 1983 to Amano et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,114, issued Jan. 31, 1989 to Sogame. While the prior art relating to cable decoder interfaces and similar devices is a well-developed one, a need remains for further development of such devices. None of the existing interfaces both provides a complete solution to the problem of unattended recording and is compatible with already installed equipment.